


run away baby (before i put my spell on you)

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Falling In Love, Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulful eyes, wicked smile. She was truly a heartbreaker now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run away baby (before i put my spell on you)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is. I just wanted to write Josh/Maya again. /shrugs (side note: not really related to my other Josh/Maya fic, _yes, no, maybe so_ …but you can think it if you want. /shrugs again)
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Runaway Baby_ , Bruno Mars

So clichéd.

So _fucking_ clichéd, and Josh knew it was so, but in that moment he realized he didn’t give a fuck about how silly or stupid it was that, like she said, he would fall for her when the time came. Every single clichés in the book was crashing down on him, but there was nothing he could do about them.

He stayed frozen to his spot down the hallways, eyes meeting hers from across the floor. Students moved past him in a blur, occasionally bumping into him, but he wasn’t fazed by the actions. He swallowed hard, eyes still steady with hers. He could feel time slowing to a halt, losing focus of his surrounding until the only thing he could see clearly was her.

Her perfect golden waves bounced down her shoulders as she moved towards him in painstakingly slow steps, giving him her trademark impish smile that hadn’t changed since she was the young girl chasing after him so many years ago. The idle chatters of his peers were drowned by the click-clack of her boots keeping rhythm with his loudly beating heart.

It should have been seconds, a minute tops, but Josh could have sworn hours had passed in the time it took for her to navigate her way through the crowd.

She stood in front of him, just a head shorter than him. She lifted her gaze, meeting his own. He tried to tear his eyes away, but at the same moment, all he wanted to do was memorize her every feature. Soulful eyes, wicked smile. She was truly a heartbreaker now.

She smiled knowingly, and then beautifully glossed lips opened slowly, the inevitable teasing was on the tip of her tongue.

He inhaled sharply, almost needing to prepare to lose himself to her.

“Hello, Josh. Was I worth the wait?”

He inhaled again, a hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his head. Her smile seemed to have grown wider the longer it took for him to find his voice. Finally, he grinned.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

She laughed, and he found himself lost to her forever.

(How very fucking clichéd, but Josh was, oddly, fine with that.)


End file.
